Três Minutos no Paraíso
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Vocês conhecem o jogo, não? Então... LEIAM!


**Nota da Tradutora: **Olha eu aqui mais uma vez, com mais uma fic da **Harrys Mistress! **Traduzir essa aqui nem estava nos meus planos, maaaas como eu recebi um pedido especial de uma pessoa especial e eu estava com uma disposição mais especial ainda... resolvi traduzir! É pequena e é fofa... LEIAM e **COMENTEM!**

Mais uma coisinha, é mais uma dedicação a senhorita Luma!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Three Minutes in Heaven.

O número estava diminuindo. Horas mais tarde, jogando aquele jogo trouxa idiota, apenas alguns restavam para serem escolhidos. Gina enrubesceu furiosamente quando pegou o nome de Neville, e o garoto tentou evitar o olhar que Rony lhe enviava enquanto entrava no armário, tropeçando em cada móvel por qual passava.

"Três minutos!" Lilá gritou e então fechou a porta atrás deles. Todo mundo, menos os quatro que ainda não tinham ido, correram para tentar escutar alguma coisa através da porta. Os quatro que restavam estavam muito nervosos... bom, todos menos Rony, que parecia ansioso.

Harry olhou para as duas garotas que restavam. Hermione... sua melhor amiga e Luna... a garota com quem ele fez uma grande amizade e pensava nela como uma irmã. Não importava quem ele escolhesse, ele sabia que seria esquisito... mas uma parte dele estava torcendo para que fosse Hermione. Ele não queria pensar muito sobre aquilo naquele momento e pelo jeito que Rony estava olhando para ela, ele percebeu que não era o único que queria escolher Hermione. Ele sentiu pena de Luna, ele sabia que ela tinha uma queda por Rony e por essa razão ele esperava que ela o escolhesse.

"O tempo acabou!" Lilá disse e todo mundo se afastou da porta quando um Neville muito vermelho saiu. Gina saiu parecendo muito confiante enquanto ajeitava o cabelo e a blusa, que estava um pouco amassada.

"Ok, rapazes, hora do sorteio," Parvati disse enquanto empurrava o baldinho prateado para Rony e Harry. "Quem vai sortear agora?"

"Eu, eu!" Rony disse e mergulhou a mão, puxando lá de dentro um papelzinho. Sorrindo feito um bobo ele desenrolou o papel. "Errr... Luna?"

Harry mordeu o lábio para não rir da cara que Rony fez e do sorriso sonhador no rosto de Luna. "Vai lá garotão!" Harry brincou.

O queixo dele caiu e ele olhou para Luna, que estava ficando vermelha. "Mas... mas..."

"Você conhece as regras," Lilá disse empurrando Rony. "Agora vamos logo."

Luna praticamente pulou para o armário e Rony resmungava enquanto a seguia. "Três minutos!" Lilá repetiu pela milionésima vez aquela noite.

Tão logo a porta foi fechada, Harry olhou para Hermione, que olhou para ele na mesma hora. Harry sentiu seu coração bater tão forte dentro do peito, que ele tinha quase certeza que ela podia ouví-lo. Os dois sabiam… que em apenas três minutos, a vez deles chegaria e eles teriam que entrar naquele armário juntos... completamente sozinhos.

"Tempo acabou!"

Harry pulou quando escutou Lilá... ela tinha mesmo que gritar? Ele assistiu Rony sair do armário com uma expressão parecida a de Neville e Luna com um sorriso triunfante no rosto enquanto voltava ao seu lugar. Harry olhou para Rony, que se sentou perto dele no chão e continuava a encarar o espaço. "Então... como é que foi?"

Piscando, Rony olhou para ele. "Ela me atacou," ele disse numa voz que apenas Harry podia ouvir. "Tão logo a porta foi fechada, eu não pude dizer uma palavra e ela já estava em cima de mim. Foi fantástico."

Harry começou a rir, mas alguém chamando seu nome fez o riso morrer. Era Dino, que estava parado com o resto dos garotos, com olhares marotos no rosto. "É a sua vez, cara," ele disse.

O sorriso morreu no rosto de Harry e ele olhou para Hermione, que parecia tão nervosa quanto ele. Ele então sentiu Rony o empurrando. "Vamos lá... nossa Hermione está esperando," ele disse com uma piscadela.

"Poxa... obrigado, Rony," ele disse balançando a cabeça e se pôs de pé. Ele foi até Hermione, ela ainda não havia se levantado, e lhe ofereceu a mão.

Ela aceitou timidamente e ficou de pé, deixando que ele a levasse até o armário. Harry passou por Lilá, que estava tomando fôlego, mas Harry colou uma mão sobre a boca da garota. "Três minuto... é, a gente já sabe. Já está enchendo o saco, Li." Ele então entrou no armário, puxando Hermione com ele e alguém do lado de fora fechou a porta. "Bom, isso é simplesmente ótimo," ele sussurrou no escuro, sentindo que a proximidade de Hermione já estava o afetando. "Esse armário é pequeno."

"Sinto muito, Harry."

"Ah, está tudo bem... não é tão ruim, digo, poderia ser um pouquinho mais espaçoso, mas..."

"Não. Não estou falando do armário... estou falando disso."

"O que é que tem?" ele perguntou enquanto sentia o cheiro dela. Ela tinha um cheiro muito bom. Ok, essa é a Hermione... você não pode ficar pensando em como ela cheira bem.

"Eu sei que você não se sente dessa forma sobre mim..."

"Hermione, eu..."

"E eu nem queria brincar disso pra começar..."

"Hermione," ele disse um pouco mais altivo.

"Está tudo absurdamente quieto ai!" uma voz gritou do lado de fora.

Hermione ignorou. "Eu sei que eu não sou muito bonita e..."

"Você sabe que eu acho que você é..."

"E eu não chego nem perto da Lilá ou da Parvati..."

Harry suspirou, ficando impaciente. "Hermione..."

"Você provavelmente ia preferir está aqui com uma delas do que comigo e…"

"Ah, pelo amor de Merlin!" ele exclamou e finalmente a calou do único modo que lhe veio a cabeça. Com os lábios. Ele se inclinou e capturou os lábios dela com os seus e ela ainda continuou murmurando contra eles, até transformar as palavras em um suave gemido. Ele se moveu com ela, até que as costas dela batessem na porta do armário, enquanto sua boca fazia pressão sobre a dela. "Única forma… de fazer você calar a boca," ele murmurou entre os beijos.

"Oh... certo... desculpa, eu..."

"Sem falar," ele sussurrou e então finalmente deslizou a língua para dentro da boca da amiga. Ele sentiu a vibração de um gemido e os dedos dela se enroscando nos cabelos dele enquanto o beijo se tornava mais desesperado. Merlin, ela beijava bem. Claro, sua Hermione era boa em tudo o que fazia, então ele não estava tão surpreso assim.

"Dois minutos!"

Os dois abafaram um gemido e Harry a pressionou ainda mais contra a porta, permitindo que eles diminuíssem ainda mais o espaço entre si. Harry ficou chocado quando ela se impulsionou e enlaçou as pernas ao redor dele. Wow... Por favor, deixe que estes dois minutos sejam os mais longos da vida dele. Ele então separou os lábios do dela, apenas para que eles pudessem respirar e trilhou beijos curtos e molhados pelo pescoço dela.

As mãos dela puxaram o cabelo dele com mais força, enquanto ela trazia a cabeça dele para mais perto dela. Ela curvou as costas quando sentiu os dentes e a língua dele passando por sua pele. "Eu não consigo acreditar… que isso tá acontecendo." Hermione sussurrou.

"Aham," Harry respondeu com uma voz rouca, enquanto retornava aos lábios dela. "Eu amo esse jogo."

"Eu também," ela falou contra os lábios dele antes de atacá-los novamente.

"Tempo esgotado!"

Ou eles não escutaram, ou resolveram ignorar, porque nenhum dos dois parou e o beijou continuou esquentando. Harry tinha uma mão acariciando o rosto dela, enquanto a outra se encontrava por dentro da blusa dela, alisando a barriga da morena.

"O tempo acabou!"

Mesmo assim, eles nem mesmo hesitaram, eles continuaram como que estavam fazendo, até que finalmente a porta foi aberta. Hermione gritou, enquanto os dois caiam no chão. Hermione caiu de costas e Harry veio logo depois, em cima dela.

Os dois olharam para cima e viram todos ao redor deles, com olhares divertidos. "Er... oi. Os três minutos acabaram?"

"É," Simas respondeu. "Há uns dois minutos atrás."

"Onde é que tá o Rony?" Harry perguntou do nada, esperando que a cena não aborrecesse o amigo.

"Saiu com a Luna," Gina falou rindo.

"Harry, você se importa de sair de cima de mim, por favor?" Hermione falou baixo, levemente constrangida.

"Ah, claro," ele disse e rapidamente se levantou, e ajudou Hermione a fazer o mesmo. "Bom... jogo fascinante... mas eu acho que eu e a Hermione vamos... hmm... continuar isso em outro canto."

"Nós vamos?" Hermione perguntou surpresa.

"Vamos." Harry disse firmemente enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos aos dela e falou apenas para ela ouvir. "Nós temos que ter uma conversinha."

Ela corou.

"Boa noite, gente," ele disse com um sorriso brilhante. "Jogo maravilhoso, a gente devia fazer isso mais vezes."

Dito isso, Harry levou Hermione para o quarto dele. Ah, eles iam conversar... e depois dele colocar naquele cérebro teimoso dela, que ele queria somente ela e ninguém mais... ele nunca mais a deixaria ir embora.

THE END!


End file.
